


I Could Be the One to Make You Feel That Way

by zimmer2d



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, Yoosung Kim's Route, but thanks!, i have no life now, which is weird for me, you ruin me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: “I think I'm falling for you all over again,” he laughs after the ridiculous joke you made that would even have Jumin ROTFL-ing. His violet eyes are drunk, you can tell, but he still looks up at up at you with some sort of expression of admiration. “Or rather...I think I'm falling harder for you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...my life is trash now. It revolves around 3am text messages from a game...Geez...
> 
> First Mystic Messenger fic. There will be more. Trust.
> 
> Comments show you care! Plz? *^_^*

You were pretty excited about tonight. The party was successfully planned, all the guests had attended, and the members all showed up...especially _him_. But that wasn't what excited you. No, it was the weekend that was slowly coming. That's right! All the sleep you could stand for two days! No party planning, no RFA chat room… just you, the pillows and blankets, and…

“What now?” you sigh at your phone. You and Jaehee might be good friends, but even she had to be exhausted from all of this...but when you see who is actually calling, you flush brightly for thinking otherwise. 

“Hey, Yoosung,” you blush into the phone as if he were standing right in front of you.

“Oh, you picked up!” he says brightly, “How are you?”

“Great,” you yawn, unable to catch yourself from doing so with him on the phone.

“You sound tired,” he laughs, “I bet you can't wait to finally sleep now that it's all over with.”

“Looking forward to it.” 

A somewhat awkward silence passes between you before he speaks again, “Do you...I mean...have you eaten yet?”

You always found some kind of precious weirdness about how he's as worried about your healthy eating habits (or lack there of) as your own mother; at least he cares enough to ask. “No, I haven't actually. I was thinking of going out to get something.”

“Oh…”

“Would you like to join me?” the words fell out of your mouth before you could stop them, but you can almost hear Yoosung smile through the tiny speaker.

“Well, I was hoping that you'd let me cook for you,” he said sincerely, “I promised to do that for you, so, now that we have the time, I thought…”

“I'd love to,” you grin at yourself, “Tell you what, I'll get the groceries since you're doing all the work. Fair?”

“Ok!” Yoosung says excitedly, “But let's go together.”

Groceries are bought and Yoosung leads you into his small, but tidy apartment. He insisted on getting a small bottle of sake to celebrate your first free night in Lord knows how long, and to the success of the party itself. You talk LOLOL for a moment, not that you know a single blessed thing about it, then his classes, shenanigans from the party… all while taking shots of warm sake.

You drink more as you eat slightly overcooked pork katsu, though like he promised it was nearly 10cm thick. Yoosung’s face is so flushed from drinking, you vaguely wonder if you should stop him, but seeing him happy in your company as the two of you lie languidly on the sofa with his head in your lap makes risking borderline alcohol poisoning almost worth it.

“I think I'm falling for you all over again,” he laughs after the ridiculous joke you made that would even have Jumin ROTFL-ing. His violet eyes are drunk, you can tell, but he still looks up at up at you with some sort of expression of admiration. “Or rather...I think I'm falling harder for you.” You smile at him as you stroke at his blonde locks; he'd abandoned the clips in his hair, and somehow, he seemed a bit manlier, though Yoosung was still your naive little goofball all the same. He pushes himself up to look at you properly, inviting himself to thread his fingers in your hair, then to your cheek, then to trace over the contours of your bottom lip. 

Your eyes close at his touch, committing the sensation for his soft hands on you to memory. “Can I tell you something...kind of...perverse?” he blushes, the kind of blush that has nothing to do with alcohol. 

“Something perverse?” you purr at him, though in all honesty your brain is blushing enough for the both of you. “And here I thought you were the innocent one.”

Yoosung smiles at you, then pulls you closer into his thin frame. You breathe him in; he smelled like summer, like beaches and sunshine and...happy. “I wouldn't say I was innocent. At least my brain isn't. Not when it comes to you.”

“M-me?” you stutter. It had to be the drink talking through Yoosung’s lips… his amazingly soft, sweet lips...wait, what?

“Like I said, I'm falling harder for you,” he sighs at you. He rests his forehead on yours, his fingers sweeping along your arms, making you feel warm all over, “I...sometimes think of...bad things. Dirty things.”

“Like what?” you ask him. Damn it, sake! 

“Kissing you...touching you…”

“Doesn’t seem dirty to me,” you frown. An uncharacteristically devious smirk unfurled on Yoosung’s face as he brought his face close to your ear.

“I never said where.”

Your heart thumps hard against your chest. You swallow hard and try to hold onto what's left of your composure that the sake hadn't already taken. Yoosung looks down at you, violet eyes hungry for you, but his sweet disposition wouldn’t let him act until you say so.

And who are you to deny that face? Yoosung never seemed like the type to take the lead when you first met through the computer, but you see that he's changed like the others said he would, at least in ways that they approved. From your experience with him, he'd have died of embarrassment if he told you before, but this new and improved Yoosung, though he was still a bit reserved, had matured in ways that were quite attractive to you.

A little too attractive…

“So, where might these places be?” you ask him, eyes heavy with lusty want when you gaze up at him. Yoosung takes your chin in his fingers.

“Well, for starters…” he purrs at you, brushing his lips against yours, then kisses you, almost uncertainly, but he continues when you don't push him away.

You open your mouth as he kisses you, your impatient tongue flicks tentatively at his lips, yet he readily gives you access to wrestle your tongue with his. Yoosung’s hands gently grip at your arms as pleasurable shocks rock through you both. Your left hand finds purchase on his knee while your right tangles in his blonde hair, pressing him closer and deepening the kiss. 

“And the touching?” you ask between kisses.

Yoosung gently pulls away from you, looking you over with an odd combination of awkward innocence and blatant lust. Still, it's not in his nature to make you feel uncomfortable. “Is it OK?” he asks you, “Are you sure?”

“I trust you, Yoosung,” you giggle at him, “Don't you trust me?”

“Of course I do!” he tells you quickly as if you truly thought otherwise. “Just...I mean, I've never done this before and...I'm a little…”

Sweet thing. Whether it's the sake or your actual feelings towards him, you don't have a clue. In either case, you make yourself comfortable straddling his lap, brushing your nose along his, “I know you do,” you say, “and I know you are. It's ok. I am too. But I think I'll be OK if it's you.”

You press a kiss on his lips and you feel him shiver beneath you. Yoosung’s hands hold you sweetly in place as he returns your feelings with a small smile. The longer your lips stay on his, the more pronounced the growing hardness under you becomes. His hands then decide to explore you; the expanse of your back, the dip of your hips, the sides of your thighs. You find your curious hands wandering his front, across his shoulders and up the column of his neck.

The heat is building in you, and the way he touches you is only adding fuel to the fire. Your hips rock along his pelvis involuntarily when he gives your thighs a squeeze. “Ngh…” he groans as his body responds by bucking softly into you, “Oh my…could you...do that again?” His voice is deep and dripping with want for you. You comply with his request with a smile, his head falling back onto the sofa, which presents the opportunity for you to attack his neck. 

Yoosung’s breathing becomes erratic as you mark him up, red and blue bruises in the shape of your lips bloom on his fair skin. “You’re sure it’s alright if I touch you?” he asks again, brushing back his locks as sweat collected on his brow.

“I want you to, Yoosung,” you breathe at him. You give him a needlessly sheepish look, “Is it alright if I...touch you too?”

“Please do,” he tells you breathlessly. He scrambles out of his t-shirt for you, taking his undershirt with it and tossing them onto the arm of the sofa. The pads of your fingers trace over his torso. You see he’s been working out with Zen; a light tone was starting to form on his abs as you follow that little trail of brown hair that disappeared under his jeans. You lean into him and press biting kisses on his chest, slipping down his body until you were between his legs. He looked down at you, stroking your hair with a soft, violet-eyed smile. You tuck your fingers under his jeans, grabbing his briefs as you pull them down. Yoosung lifts his hips for you to shuffle them off, his semi-hard cock surprising you.

“Jesus, Yoosung…” you whisper. It was meant to stay in your mind, but it shocked you to find that such a thing was tucked somehow in this man’s pants. Longish? Sure. Thickness? Yes, please! You take him in your hand, earning a pleasured sigh from him, and start slowly, just to be sure he was fully erect. You watch his chest as it rises and falls rapidly, cute whimpers and moans passing through his lips as his head falls back onto the sofa again, his knuckles paling as he grips the cushions.

“Oh...mm…” you hear him groan. Yoosung starts babbling incoherently before too long; this might be a good time to stop what you’re doing and try something else. He’s hard now, and he does have a pretty impressive package here… “Wh-what are you--oh my...you don’t have to-- _oohhh…_ ”

You drag your tongue along the underside of his cock, feeling him shiver with anticipation for whatever you do next. You get acquainted with his unique taste, particularly the salty taste of the precum that was beginning to form. You take him whole and you hear him inhale sharply. Once you build up a nice flow, his hips jerk against your jaw, forcing you to relax your throat to give him deeper access. You hear your name tumble out of his mouth a few times before he gently pries you away. “Sorry,” you say timidly. Perhaps you’ve overstepped your boundaries…

“No! Don’t be sorry,” Yoosung says kindly, “that was...outstanding. But…” he pulls you up, dropping a chaste kiss on your lips as his hands drift over your hips and nearing that heat he’s managed to keep burning, “Can I make you feel good too?”

He doesn’t let you answer; he already knows. Yoosung deftly turns you onto the sofa, further proof that he’s definitely been hitting the gym with Zen. He nips at your neck, leaving a few hickies here and there. You’re his and he’s going to make sure you and the whole, wide world knows it. He thumbs under the straps of your shirt, tugging suggestively at them before he grabs at the hem to pull it off of you. “God, you’re so…” he sighs when he catches sight of your breasts. Feathery fingers run over the exposed skin, twitching ever so slightly above the top of your bra (which was conveniently purple). His eyes flick up at you before his shaking hands pluck away your bra. He bites his bottom lip, breathing heavily, “You’re perfect.” 

He bows his head to kiss at your chest, then wandering down to your nipples. He licks around them until they harden, then sucks tenderly at them to keep them so. “Yoo...sung,” you moan out at him. His free hand hovers over your sex, feeling the heat there even though you’re still in your dense jeans. Yoosung pulls away with an impatient pout that you giggle at. He fumbles with the button and zipper, then pulls them off your body when you raise your hips to do so. He presses sweet kisses along your thighs, his teeth grazing your skin every now and then, and making you gasp and smile when he does. He hooks his fingers under your panties (had you known what your activities would be today, you’d have worn something sexier) and slips them down. For someone so impatient, he seems to take his sweet time with this. You don’t mind; you want this to last as long as humanly possible.

“T-tell me if anything hurts, ok?” he tells you. You give him a resolute nod and he licks at his fingers before rubbing at your wet slit, watching you melt into the sofa. “I...like seeing you...like this,” he says nervously, “making you feel good, like you make me feel. I do make you feel good, don’t I?”

Yoosung gives you an inquisitive look. Even though he’s gotten a tad more confident in himself, there were times that those insecurities would sneak back into his mind. “No, you...make me feel...amazing, Yoosung,” you tell him. A bright smile breaks across his face when you tell him, “Keep going.”

He curls a finger into you, then another, making you keen loudly. His fingers work quickly, the excitement building in you giving him the lubrication he needs to bring you so close to the edge. He suddenly stops, just when you were about to cum, and you frown at his already apologetic face. “I'm sorry, I just...I need to be inside you. Right now.”

“What's stopping you?” you ask. You pull him close to you, planting hard kisses on his face and listening to him whimper when you guide him near your sex. Yoosung hesitates a moment before he really enters you. “Do...do you want to stop?” 

He shakes his head at you, thumbing your cheek and dropping a long, slow kiss on your forehead. “I'm...excited...and scared...and worried…and--”

“Shh…” you whisper, putting a finger to his lips. “There's nothing to be scared or worried about. I'm not going anywhere and...well I…” you struggled with the words you knew were true, but have trouble coming out. Yoosung strokes at your face again… “I love you, Yoosung.”

“You do?”

You nod to him, and that brilliant smile stretches over his face. “I love you too.”

Yoosung kisses you, then repositions your bodies so you can lay comfortably while he's on top of you. He caresses your thighs again as you help him into your sex, and both of you moan out at the feeling. He starts slowly, feeling you out just as you are getting a feel for him. Once the two of you are familiar with each other's bodies, Yoosung increases his pace, little by little, until you feel him in deeper parts of you. “Mmm...ah, yes...oh, Yoos-s-sung…” you stutter his name when he hits that perfect spot.

“Ngh...oh, this...this feels so...ah, so good…” he pants. Sweat is clinging to your bodies; he could very possibly out-sexy Zen like this, but for both of their sakes, you keep that little tidbit to yourself.

You exhaust a few positions with him; you also notice that your sweet little Yoosung might have some underlying kinks that you might want to explore later, like hair pulling and spanking, especially when he's close to cumming like he is now.

“Oh...I th-think I'm...ah, yeah...I think I'm cumming….” he grunts, but you can feel him shaking as though he were holding back, “I want...to cum with you…”

You smile at him as you take his hand, then suck in his fingers before placing them on your clit. Yoosung blushes a tiny bit, but circles around the nub quickly, picking up his pace as he drives you wild.

The tightness in your belly becomes too much and you cum, screaming Yoosung’s name as yours falls shakily from his lips. There’s an unfamiliar warmth in you that stings a bit as he pulls out, thanking your lucky stars you remembered your pill this morning. Yoosung gently settles behind you, stroking at your arm and placing soft kisses on your neck and face. “Wow,” he breathes, “I never thought you could make me feel that good.”

“Mm. Same here,” you agree. You lay there with him, mind still reeling in the afterglow of what you did, thinking that the only thing you’d change would maybe be the slightly overcooked katsu. 

“Did you mean what you said?” he asks you, his voice dropping a bit with that insecurity nagging at him. Damn it, that really needs work. Luckily, you’re there to help him through it.

“Of course,” you tell him, “I meant every word of it. You make me feel amazing, and I love you for it. I trust you and I love you, Yoosung.”

“Good,” he smiles sleepily, “I really love you too.” He takes your hand and places a kiss on the back of it. You lay there a few minutes more before you decide to wash away that sticky, post-sex feeling off your bodies. “I bet you’re really tired now,” he says as he browses his drawers for clean underwear, “I know you were looking forward to some sleep.”

“I was,” you purr, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing your bust into his back. You hear him groan and drop the gray briefs in his hands, his violet eyes rolling back when you look at him in the mirror above the dresser, “I think I’m looking forward to sleeping with you more.”

He gives you a pair of his old sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in and curls his body around yours once you settle into bed. It doesn’t take long for you to fall asleep in his arms, your mind playing and replaying his voice telling you _‘I love you’_ , and how ready and willing you are to say it back for as long as it lasts.


End file.
